


Chase the Morning

by VanAlden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Its a bit too long, Pre-Canon, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanAlden/pseuds/VanAlden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash drabble, set before the events of the game when Roadhog and Junkrat are on a crime spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Morning

The day was warm. The early sun was casting a uniform warmth across the whole of the newly-set-up camp, bathing it in a strong, solid, brilliant light; no clouds obscured it, and no winds made it waver. It was still, and cool, and slightly damp. Except for the fact that Heavy drops of rain were battering and pounding on the dirt around him with angry ferocity.

He gave a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, covering his eyes until he could feel his nails digging slightly into his cheeks. After a moment of that, he let out a full body yawn; It felt good to stretch like that, but it still didn't change the fact that the humidity in here was horribly uncomfortable. Or the fact that he had been napping all afternoon through this storm, and he honestly wasn't tired anymore. Or the fact that he still wasn't sure if this barren rocky “nook” in which he was currently taking shelter had a permanent occupant who was just out for the day. Junkrat knew nothing about the place he'd chosen to take up as his temporary refuge. True, he had been able to conclude that nobody was in it now. 

He stirred again, then heaved himself unwillingly onto his one good foot, standing unsteadily up and gazing blearily in front of him.

But before he could finally get up, he heard something. Even through the harsh pounding of the rain, He swore he heard something. Something unknown. Something potentially hostile. Something...human? By the sound of it, but it was really quite hard to tell. Stupid rain.

Just to be safe, he decided to keep himself scarce. Hopefully, the air circulating back here wouldn't reach the outside. He pressed himself against the weirdly cold, dirt-ridden wall, straining his ears for the slightest sound, and his eyes for the slightest glimpse of this stranger.

“Oi! W-Who’s out there!” He called, his hands automatically going to his torn green shorts in search of a weapon.

"...It's me" came Roadhog's low monotone grumble.

"Ey- Don't scare me like that Roadhog, I didn't know it was you!" The shorter man said, Brimming with enthusiasm. "I have to show you somethin'!"

**Author's Note:**

> The above is a work of transformative fiction, I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.


End file.
